C-9979 Lander
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = C-9979 Landing Ship | klasse = Cargo Ship | ontwerp = Haor Chall Engineering | fabrikant = Haor Chall Engineering | prijs = 200.000 Credits | lengte = 149,28 tot 370 meter (vleugebreedte) 270 meter lang 24,50 meter hoog | snelheid = 590 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Geen | bemanning = 88 Droids of 140 organische krachten | passagiers = 30 Repair Droids 40 Commander Battle Droids 39 Pilot Battle Droids 15 Security Battle Droids | vrachtcapaciteit = 1800 Ton; 114 AAT’s 11 MTT’s 28 Trade Federation Troop Carriers | voorraad = 1 dag | affiliatie = Trade Federation | era = }} De C-9979 Lander was een transportschip gebruikt door de Trade Federation dat de landtoestellen dropte op planeten van uit de Core Ships in de ruimte. Ontwikkeling en Gebruik De C-9979 werd in het geheim ontwikkeld door Haor Chall Engineering na verschillende besprekingen met de Trade Federation leiders. Uiterlijk leek de C-9979 op een burgerlijk schip maar de Trade Federation liet het aanpassen voor militaire doeleinden. Het doel van de C-9979 was het vervoeren van de oorlogsvoertuigen die de Trade Federation in het geheim had laten produceren. Van uit de Core Ships moesten de C-9979’s de grondtoestellen afzetten op de planeet die het doelwit was van de Federation. De C-9979 leek op een enorm insect met twee lagen van vleugels. Terwijl het landde werd de ‘voet’ van het toestel gebruikt als landingsgestel. Vervolgens verlieten vooraan de toestellen het schip via uitklapbare luiken. Meestal vlogen de C-9979’s in een driehoeksformatie en werden ze geëscorteerd door Droid Starfighters. Zelf waren de schepen ook bewapend maar niet van die aard om een serieuze aanval af te slaan. Ze werden beschermd door sterke Deflector Shields om gevaar tegen te houden. De C-9979 kon ook het Droid Control Signal ontvangen. thumb|left|250px|C-9979 op Naboo Technische aspecten Zo’n 88 Droids maakten deel uit van de crew van een C-9979. Pilot Battle Droids bestuurden het schip, terwijl andere Droids instonden voor de veiligheid eens de C-9979 was geland. Een C-9979 kon ook volledig met de computer worden bestuurd. De C-9979 was ondanks zijn grootte een vrij snel schip in de atmosfeer. Het bezat wel geen Hyperdrive maar gezien de functie van het schip was dat niet onlogisch. Voor lange afstanden werden deze schepen gewoon aan boord gehaald van een Core Ship. Een Core Ship kon maar liefst zo’n vijftig C-9979 Landers vervoeren. Om dit te kunnen realiseren, werden de vleugels van de meeste schepen niet gemonteerd totdat het schip vertrekklaar moest zijn. Om in de atmosfeer te kunnen opereren, waren de schepen uitgerust met uiterst sterke Repulsorlifts die de vracht probleemloos konden dragen. Eén enkele C-9979 droeg 153 toestellen mee en bijna 5000 Battle Droids waarvan er 88 deel uitmaakten van de crew. Het interieur kon ook makkelijk worden aangepast zodat andere toestellen konden worden vervoerd zoals de ACC en STAP. Het kon best zo’n 45 minuten duren alvorens een hele lading in een C-9979 was gelost. In de vleugels van het schip, waar de toestellen werden opgeslagen tijdens de vlucht, hielpen Repulsortracks en schijven mee om de toestellen op hun beste plaats te krijgen. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Invasion of Naboo in 32 BBY gebruikte de Trade Federation deze schepen om hun invasieleger op Naboo te droppen en hen naar de verschillende steden zoals Theed te laten oprukken. Nadat de Federation werd verslagen, werden sommige schepen in beslag genomen door de Gungans en de Royal Naboo Security Forces. De meeste van deze schepen werden afgebroken maar sommigen werden aangepast tot modellen die passagiers vervoerden. thumb|250px|C-9979’s vallen Coruscant binnen Ook tijdens de Clone Wars maakten de C-9979’s nog deel uit van het arsenaal van schepen van de CIS. Zo speelden ze een belangrijke rol in de overwinning van Grievous op Dathomir tegen de Nightsisters. Tijdens de Battle of Coruscant en de Battle of Kashyyyk werden C-9979 ingezet om troepen te droppen. Yoda slaagde erin om een heel deel C-9979’s terug te dringen met de Force tijdens de verdediging van Coruscant. Specificaties Wapens * 2 paar wing-tip Lasers * 4 Turret-mounted cannons Achter de Schermen *Dough Chiang baseerde zich voor de C-9979 op een libelle. Lucas vergeleek het met een dubbeldekkervliegtuig en keurde het ontwerp goed. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) Seizoen 1-6 Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *C-9979 in de Databank *Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Naboo *The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Complete Cross-Sections *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Transports category:Haor Chall Engineering category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Navy category:C-9979 Landers